undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Shannon Ocarina
Shannon Ocarina is a wrestler from the world of CAW. She is currently signed to OCW (Online Championship Wrestling). She is also under a developmental deal with XWP where she competes on the NXT Brand where she is the current NXT Womens Champion in her second reign. WYCW (-Present) OCW (2018-Present) Debu & Inaugural Women's Champion Shannon made her OCW debut on the second episode of Smackdown, where she defeated Becca in the first round of the Women's Championship tournament. She then defeated Veronica (Sara Ryder) in the semi finals. At OCW Night of Champions, she defeated Jessica in a ladder match to become the inaugural OCW Women's Champion. Shannon was then drafted to the Smackdown brand. She would defeat Kat at OCW Smackdown vs Raw in the main event to secure the win for Team Smackdown. Shannon would continue her winning ways, defeating Jessica at OCW No Mercy and Treble at OCW Roadblock, both for the Women's championship. Shannon however, would drop the championship to Jenna at OCW SummerSlam 2018. Shanno would lose her rematch on Smackdown. Calamity Shannon Shannon would start a losing streak, losing to Treble at both OCW Japan Supershow and Women's Evolution. Shannon would compete in the first women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match but did not win. Shannon would then move to the Raw brand during the OCW Superstar Shakeup. She challenged MITB winner Saraya Knight for the briefcase at OCW Over The Limit 2019 and lost. She would then turn heel and attack Saraya backstage following the match. She then interfered on the Featherweight Title match between Becca and Kat, attacking them both. Shannon would then debut a darker side to her, named Calamity Shannon at OCW Royal Rumble 2019, she would be eliminated by Demi Dynamite. Shannon would rematch Saraya on Raw, picking up the win. She would then team with Becca on the next episode of Raw in a losing effort against Saraya and Kat. She then would face Ashley Punk at the OCW 200 Subscriber special in a losing effort. At OCW Victory Road, Shannon would defeat Kat in a #1 contenders match. She would go on to lose to Saraya Knight at WrestleMania 1. Face turn Shannon would turn face again and return to Shannon Ocarina. She faced Kat at OCW Rebirth for the vacant Featherweight Championship but was unsuccessful in winning the belt. She is scheduled to face Kat again for the title at OCW Velocity. XWP (2019-Present) 2x NXT Womens Champion & Feud with Brooke Danger Shannon Ocarina debuted for XWP winning the NXT Rumble match at XWP NXT Take Over: Rumble last eliminating Brooke Danger to become the first ever XWP NXT Womens Champion. She would then be attacked by Brooke Danger in which her arm got injured in the midst of it. On the following episode of NXT, Shannon was then going to vacate the Title due to injury before being goaded into defending the Title against Brooke Danger right at that moment which lead to her losing the Title in convincing fashion due to injury. Shannon would return from injury ahead of schedule at Take Over: Holland attacking Brooke Danger. At Take Over: New York, she would regain the Title from Brooke Danger. Championships & Accomplishments [[XWP|'XWP']]:' * XWP NXT Women's Championship - 2x (Inaugural, Current) * Season 3 NXT Women's Rumble Winner [[OCW|'OCW]]:''' * OCW Women's Championship - 1x '''WYCW: *WYCW Smackdown Tag Team Championship - 1x (Current) with Ashley Thompson Caw Wrestling Observer *Ranked '''No.1 '''Female Wrestler of the Year (2019)